


Tryst

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, M/M, what am i getting myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: Reaper finally pays Jack a visit, but it doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. I just wanted to write sweet fluffy old men and instead I got this. It could be worse, though. The first draft ended up with a shotgun to Jack's head and an open ending that I just couldn't keep so I rewrote.

Jack sat in his chair, holding a bottle of beer and trying unsuccessfully to get drunk. A headache pulsed at his temples as he recollected his argument with Ana earlier. She insisted that he needed to get together with the younger members and start being around people again. Grumbling to himself, he walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. If he wasn’t going to get drunk he might as well not look like shit. That wouldn’t help Ana’s mothering.

 

He failed to notice the room getting colder as black mist slipped under the window.

 

Jack jerked backwards as he left the bathroom, nearly slamming his head against the doorframe as he struggled to put the door between him and Reaper.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He glanced at his rifle, far too far away to reach it before he was riddled with shotgun pellets.

 

Reaper ignored him. He picked up the abandoned bottle, peering at the label. “This is shit, Morrison. How can you drink the stuff?”

 

“I asked you a question.”

 

Reaper turned to stare at him. He gestured to the armchair next to the bathroom door. “Sit down,”

 

“Why?” Jack spat. “So you can shoot a sitting duck?”

 

Reaper gave a dramatic sigh and dropped onto Jack’s bed. He pulled his guns out of his coat and tossed them across the room to land with a clunk next to the rifle.

 

“I want to talk.”

 

Jack stared at him suspiciously, but sidled out of the doorway and perched on the edge of the chair.

 

“So.” Reaper said, lounging on his bed and making Jack grit his teeth. “Do you know who I am?”

 

“You’re a terrorist who will murder anyone who crosses his path.” Jack snapped. “You’re a soulless monster who sucks the life out of his victims and leaves them as empty husks without compassion.”

 

Reaper stiffened.

 

“No.”

 

He leaned forwards, all impressions of relaxation were gone as the holes in his mask bored into Jack’s eyes.

 

“Jack Morrison.” He reached up for the edge of the mask. “ _Do you know who I am._ ”

 

Jack sucked in a breath as Reaper pulled off his mask. Even under the decay and scar tissue, Gabriel’s face was clearly recognizable. He pressed back into the chair, trying to get as far away from the spectre in front of him as possible.

 

“But- You _died!_ I saw them pull your body from the rubble!”

 

Gabriel gave a bitter laugh. “Death didn’t take. I woke up buried six feet under.”

 

Jack looked at him for a long, long time.

 

“I guess that explains how you knew my name all this time, then.” He leaned back and covered his face with his hands. “But how did you know it was me?”

 

Gabriel snickered. “With your fighting style? I would recognize you anywhere. Not many people can take out ten goons at once.” Jack gave a weak laugh at that.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Jack dragged his hands down his face, leaving shining streaks. “Gabe, I-” His voice broke. “I’m sorry.” A noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob forced its way out of his throat. Gabriel got off the bed, but hesitated, unsure whether he could approach him.

 

“Jack, oh, Jackie it’s okay. Don’t cry, I know it wasn’t your fault now.”

 

“But it was! If I had just- had just stood up to the board and not let them do that, maybe-” Another sob wrenched through him. “Maybe everything would be okay now.”

 

Gabriel reached forwards, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

 

“It’s always my fault.”

 

Gabriel glared at him and suddenly yanked him forwards, dragging them both to the bed and settling Jack in his lap. “Don’t you start blaming yourself for everything again.” He snapped. “There was nothing you could do to keep those assholes from doing whatever they wanted. If you had tried they would have removed you and put in some other pretty white boy that would listen to them.” Jack didn’t respond, but his arms snaked around Gabriel’s waist and he buried his face in his shoulder as he sobbed. He rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually, he quieted and simply lay against him.

 

“You know,” Gabriel broke the silence. “I wasn’t expecting you to burst into tears at the mere sight of my face.” He gave a halfhearted snicker. “You must have really missed me.”

 

Jack stilled. Suddenly he jerked upwards and grabbed the edges of Gabriel’s hood, yanking his face down to his. Their mouths crashed painfully together. “You bastard.” Jack rasped. “You have _no idea_ how much I missed you.” Gabriel froze in shock, then pulled Jack even closer, pressing his tongue against his lips until they parted for him. He cradled Jack in his arms and slid his hands down his back. Jack stiffened and mumbled a protest into his mouth. He pulled back, moving his hands back to his shoulders.

 

“I can’t do this.” Jack mumbled. “I’m not ready to start again.” Gabriel looked at him in concern and began to let go, but Jack held onto him.

 

“Just, hold me dammit.” He whispered. “That’s all I need.”

 

So Gabriel did. He leaned his back against the wall and hugged him until the moonlight crossed their faces. Jack was dozing against his chest. Gabe gently shook his shoulder. “I have to leave.”

 

“Stay.” It was little more than a sleepy mumble, but it made Gabriel’s heart twist painfully.

 

“I’m sorry Jackie, I can’t stay any longer. Someone will wonder where I am.” Jack gave a soft exhale against his neck.

 

“Well.” He sat up and looked at him. “Can I least have a goodbye kiss?”

 

Even after all the years, his blue eyes still made Gabriel melt. “Of course.”

 

This kiss was soft and sweet. Gabriel could taste the sour beer on his lips. Jack was unwilling to break the kiss, even though he was starved for air. He had to pull back with a gasp and buried his face in Gabriel’s shoulder again. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You know, if you won’t let go I’ll just wraith out of your grip.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Jack released him and moved backwards to allow him to get off the bed. Gabriel ignored it, simply dissolving and flowing like mist over to the cracked window. He heard Jack mutter “That’s still freaky though.” and chuckled.

  
“I’m sure you’ll learn to love it.”


End file.
